


We're famous?! Since When?

by KidWestHope16



Series: YouTube AU [1]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, xxxHoLic
Genre: Fai runs a cooking channel, Himawari still causes bad luck, Kimihiro and Fai become rivals, Kimihiro and Tsubasa are twins, Kimihiro runs a cooking channel, Kurogane and Yuuko are drinking buddies, Kurogane guest stars on Kimihiro's channel as EMC, Kurogane guest stars on Tsubasa's channel, Sakura guest stars on both channels, She records everything, Syaoran and Watanuki are their internet handles, Tomoyo is the man behind the cam, Tsubasa guest stars on Fai's channel, Tsubasa guest stars on the cooking channel, Tsubasa runs a martial arts and kendo channel, YouTube channel au, Yuuko is a taste tester, no tragedy au, occasionally exploring a few myths and folklore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-20 20:50:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KidWestHope16/pseuds/KidWestHope16
Summary: Really, uploading videos was just to pass the time. Cooking, folklore, martial arts and kendo were hobbies. They hadn't expected to become internet stars.





	We're famous?! Since When?

**Author's Note:**

> Spawned this idea with Chronologiical on tumblr.

Tsubasa had heard about YouTube from several classmates and a few friends. He didn't really use the internet and rarely watched TV unless it was documentaries or films that really caught his interest. Or someone recommended a show to watch. Kimihiro was much the same. Although he occasionally watched cooking shows, recently they both were binge watching Hell's kitchen and Kitchen Nightmares. Both had even submitted photos of their food to the British chef's Twitter account at the behest of their friends. Their food being praised had boosted their popularity for a short while.

  
"Tomoyo... Are you sure about this?" He asked self consciously tugging on his wrist bands as he stretched lightly in front of the camera pointed directly at him.

  
"Mm! Several people are too intimidated by Kurogane-sensei to come to his classes. And since you're already a black belt competing in tournaments, you can upload tutorials for them to learn from." Tsubasa frowned softly then turned to look at his best friend who clenched her hand in front of her face with stars in her eyes.

  
"I believe in you! I know you can change everyone's minds about Kurogane-sensei!" Well, when she put it like that.

  
"Alright." He nodded once catching sight of Kimihiro setting down a tray with a pitcher of cool lemonade.

"First things first. Martial arts are about self defense. These skills you are about to learn are not to be used to pick fights, bully others, or harm another person unless you are defending yourself or someone else." He lectured sternly recalling his father's lesson. Kurogane-sensei was also of the same school of thought, which is why he had to import this message to any who would be learning from this video.

"Uwah! Tsubasa sounds cool!" Tsubasa promptly flushed as Sakura squeaked and slammed her hands over her red face. Tomoyo and Kimihiro stifled their laughter.

"I can cut this part out. Oh! But maybe you shouldn't go by your real name." Tsubasa hummed thoughtfully and nodded his head. He could understand, the internet was a dangerous place.

"I could use father's name. Ah, if he doesn't mind." He murmured sheepishly as his father stepped out onto the veranda and peered at them. He smiled at them all chuckling fondly at his flushed face.

"I don't mind. Kurogane will be coming over in another hour, Kimihiro, will you help Fai out in the kitchen again?" Kimihiro sulkingly crossed his arms over his chest and turned away. Tsubasa felt a little bad about the budding rivalry his brother experienced with Fai, given that both he and his father ended up cooking with him instead of Kimihiro both times last week. Tsubasa had promised to make it up but it hadn't been his brother's turn to cook yet.

"Um... Maybe it could... Just be the three of us?" Kimihiro didn't say anything but he clearly wasn't sulking anymore. Father ruffled Kimihiro's hair with a fond look.

"The three of us can cook then. I'm sure Fai won't mind." Father smiled at them with gentle love on his face and headed off to possibly warn Fai of the change of plans. 

"Kimihiro, Yuuko let you have tomorrow off too right?" Asked Sakura excitedly, Kimihiro nodded at her absently serving them all drinks.

"Then, can you come over tomorrow and help me make that dessert you made for Kunogi?" Tsubasa pressed his knuckles to his lips to stifle his laughter at his brother's love struck look. It was all the more sweet when he began angrily ranting about his friend Doumeki. His brother was adorable.

 

Tsubasa went through basic stretching and cool down excersises for his first video. It wasn't much, but learning the basics was key to building a good form and learning martial arts. Once he was given the thumbs up he released a breath and let out all the tension in his body. He looked up to see that Kurogane and Fai had arrived while he was demonstrating. His cheeks began to heat up at the smiles both men sported.

"I'll edit this and set up a YouTube channel for you." Tomoyo smiled at him as she tucked away her camera into its case and waved goodbye to everyone. Kurogane watched her with a soft look in his eyes, it made Tsubasa want to ask if he regretted giving up being a bodyguard. Though he never voiced it aloud he felt that Kurogane knew and would always give him a small shake of his head. He worried for the older man, as did father, which usually ended up with the older man scolding them.

"Good job kid." He smiled and ruffled Tsubasa's hair as he neared him. Tsubasa shot the man a pleased grin despite the heat blossoming on his cheeks. 

"Kurogane-san is a skilled teacher." The older man pushed him into the house and gestured to the kitchen where Fai leaned over the counter poking fun at his brother's apron. A gift from Doumeki and Kunogi. Father was beside Kimihiro taking in the teasing grin and flustered hand movements his brother made and made the executive decision to shoo Fai away. Fai passed by and also ruffled his hair but Tsubasa could hear him going through a list of characters and knew that his brother's worn pair of oven mitts were going to be replaced.

"What should we make today?" Father asked with a bright smile. Kimihiro hummed thoughtfully while Tsubasa donned his own apron and rolled up his sleeves before washing his hands.

 

 

 

 

"Little_Wolf23?" Tsubasa looked at his new account and the one video on his channel. It's only been half a day since the video was uploaded but so far he had over six hundred views and a few comments. He didn't read any yet as he was distracted by his brother and Sakura getting ready to bake. 

"You really love both of them don't you." Tsubasa didn't hide his smile as he gazed at two of his most precious people.

"I do." He looked down as something was pressed into his hand. Tomoyo's camera, and she merely smiled at him with a knowing look. He silently thanked her and pointed the camera at the two in the kitchen. 

"Mm. Ok. First we need to wash our hands, preheat the oven and clean our workspace." Kimihiro lectures softly as he dries his hands and slowly begins to list out all the ingredients necessary along with a few substitutes that could be used. He heard typing and turned slightly to face Tomoyo.

"Watanuki." She giggled softly to herself and nodded.

"I find hand whisking to be much easier and makes the cake more fluffy. You can used a machine too I suppose, if you find you don't have the arm strength for whisking." His arm was a blur at the speed he was currently whisking. Sakura nodded and whisked as hard as she could but soon tired. Kimihiro gently changed the position of her hands and had her slow down. 

 

 

"Me? A channel?!" Kimihiro flushed and flapped his hands bashful and flattered all at once. Sakura watched the video in awe before she hummed in confusion.

"Watanuki4_1? Is... His birthday, it's a good name!" Tomoyo smiled and uploaded the video after sending his brother a questioning look.  "Next time can you teach me how to make macarons?" Kimihiro made an agreeable noise and Tsubasa planned to take a few for himself. Out if everyone he knew his brother made thr best macarons. 

"You have to post pretty regularly don't you?" Queried Sakura suddenly and both himself and Kimihiro froze. Tsubasa had a part time job at Fai's cafe and when he didn't work he was at Kurogane's dojo. Kimihiro worked for Yuuko and rarely had the day off. 

"You don't have to post regularly. And even if you wanted to, I'm sure we can work around it." Tomoyo promised. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kimihiro tied a handkerchief around his head and donned his apron. His brother obligingly tied it for him before he donned his own apron. No words were spoken as they silently prepared dinner together. No movement was wasted as they cut, prepped, and cooked. Just because their parents were not coming home tonight didn't mean the two would starve if left to their own devices. Both himself and his brother were highly independent. 

"Ah, we haven't checked the channels." Tsubasa hummed thoughtfully as they watched the food cook. Kimihiro thought back to the two videos Tomoyo posted for both of them. It had been nearly a month since then.

"I get next wednesday off." Kimihiro threw out, his brother stared thoughtfully at the simmering food. 

"I have friday off. Mm. Kurogane-san is closing the dojo this weekend to come with me to my next tournament though." Kimihiro froze. He'd forgotten and elected to go with Himawari-chan to Doumeki's archery tournament. "I think Tomoyo wanted to record one of my matches though, i wonder if that will be okay?" Tsubasa paused and shot him a worried look.

"Kimihiro?" He called out as he rested his hand on his shoulder.

"I forgot... I forgot about your match." Tsubasa smiled at him and gently shook his head.

"You're going to watch Doumeki, it's fine. Cheer him on for me too!" Tsubasa held up his clenched fist and held his bicep as he smiled. Kimihiro sighed in relief, leave it to his brother to cheer him on. His brother was too kind and understanding.

"I'll make it up to you. How about your favorite dessert?" His brother grinned as he held out two bowls while Kimihiro shut off the stove and began to dish out two servings for their parents in case they arrived home tonight instead of tomorrow.

 

"Oh, Tomoyo sent a text." Tsubasa tilted his phone allowing Kimihiro to read the text that simply said to log in. Tsubasa set down the towel he used to dry the dishes and made his way to the family computer. He logged into his account and whistled lowly at the inbox. 1.5M views on his two videos. And several thousand comments.

Kimihiro had a 1.7M views and at comments. 

"WE'RE FAMOUS?!" Kimihiro screeched and buried his face his arms, his brother offering him a conciliatory pat on the back. Kimihiro could hear him stifle his laughter but a nervous giggle slipped past as he took a seat beside him and breathed. This was going to take some getting used to. 

"At least it isn't people we know?" Tsubasa shrugged and it was a small comfort. 

 

 

They were wrong. So very wrong.

"I saw your video! Can you do a lemon cake one next?"

"I heard you were competing this weekend, can you record your matches?"

"Can you do pineapple upside down cake for your next video?"

"When are you going to post the next lesson?"

 

Kimihiro watched his brother use Sakura as a shield. Doumeki did well enough but he was making his own demands which irritated Kimihiro to no end.


End file.
